That's what friends do, right?
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata needs to stay somewhere after being disowned, Sasuke gives her a place to stay, that’s what friends do, right? Hinata is cold so Sasuke lets her sleep with him, that do what friends do, right? Rated T for a reason but bordering M R


**That's what friends do, right?**

Kashi: Hey all I probably should be updating my other stories but sadly I have writers block plus I still haven't got 10 reviews for my other story……so sad……….The characters are all 16 and Sasuke hasn't left and never will oh and this story is full of OOC people and is not an AU….I don't like them very much. Rated T for reasons, mainly swearing and gross scenes…You've been warned!

**Kuru: Yeah do u honestly think we own Naruto?? **

Kashi: I wish we did 'grumbles' oh and plus u guys that have read my other stories will be like … 0.o she named her negative side but YEAH I did so together we're Kashikuru which is cool isn't it?

**Kuru: You are sooo lame, I don't agree to this!**

Kashi: Shaddup u sound like Miles!

**Kuru: You wouldn't mind that would u…she wrote this when she was contemplating whether or not she loved one of her bfs**

Kashi: Shhhhh don't tell them that! But yeah it's true….turns out I love him like a brother and not out of lust….

**Kuru: That's right smarty just reveal your personal relationships to everyone**

Kashi: Yeah maybe I will. So anyway this is a one-shot cus otherwise Mel will kill me for starting ANOTHER STORY…..although I haven't posted them I have 5 I've started…heh heh 'puts hand behind head sheepishly and gives a Naruto like grin'. Btw I don't mean to offend anyone or anything. ON WITH THE ONESHOT! XD

* * *

Hinata sat in the main room of the Hyuuga compound balling her eyes out, she knew this would happen one day but never thought it would happen so soon. Her clan had finally made the decision to disown her. She let out a strangled gasp as she was 'escorted', more like dragged, to the front gate. Moments later Neji came up to her carrying two lavender suitcases full of her clothing and belongings, he threw them at her.

"I've waited for this moment for years, byby Hinata-_sama_" he said the last word with venom in his voice.

Hinata sobbed then dragged herself off the ground and started to walk. She had no idea where she would go, Shino and Kiba were on a mission with Naruto, Kurenai and Asuma were on their honeymoon, Shikamaru was in Suna with Temari and Tenten was doing god-knows-what with Lee at her house. Hinata tried to think of the other people she didn't know well but would have sympathy for her, Ino and Sakura's houses were too full of Sasuke stolen items to even have space for the ex-Hyuuga heiress and Hinata was too afraid to even think of what team 7's perverted sensei would talk about if she stayed at his house. That only left Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata was friends with him but was too afraid even to touch him let alone stay at his house but unfortunately, he was her only choice.

* * *

Hinata knocked on Sasuke's door with a shaky fist. Seconds later the door was open and right in front of her eyes was the stony Uchiha and his ice like glare.

"Yes" he said grumpily think Hinata was a fan girl coming to tell him her feelings for him.

"U-uh gomen U-U-Uchiha-san I um," Hinata gulped and pulled at her jacket collar, she then started playing with her mid-back length indigo hair "I was u-uh wondering i-i-if I could m-maybe stay w-with you f-for a week or two" Hinata blushed slightly as she talked.

Sasuke looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Come inside and we'll discuss this" Sasuke said with a meek smile, he had had a crush on the shy Hyuuga for a long time and was glad she was making an offer to be with him for a WHOLE week, he just didn't know why the offer had been brought up all of a sudden.

He led the Hyuuga through the massive Ivory mansion, he himself hated the colour but it had been his mother's favourite so he kept the colour in remembrance of her. He still changed all the furniture to indigo though; he had loved that colour ever since he met Hinata and seen her long flowing indigo hair. Ok so maybe it was more then a crush but was he going to admit it, no.

Hinata stared in awe at the large living room as she sat down on the massive couch that sat across from the TV. Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"So Hinata, why do you want to stay with me?" Sasuke asked out of pure interest.

"Well y-y-you see," Hinata chocked back her tears "my clan thought I-I was t-t-t-too weak to be a h-heiress so t-they disowned me today in the c-c-clan meeting" Hinata couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to sob again.

Sasuke pulled her into a warm embrace. That's what friends do, they comfort each other, right? Yes, he was merely being friendly towards Hinata, he wasn't showing feelings of love, he thought.

Hinata tensed a bit feeling contact but then slowly relaxed into Sasuke body, making sure she drew in a heavy amount of his intoxicating apple aroma. Ever since she was little whenever she was around Sasuke she would smell his lovely apple scent, apples were her favourite fruit and she had looked everywhere for an apple shampoo but failed.

Sasuke smirked knowing very well that she was smelling him. He knew apples were her favourite fruit so every Monday he would race her too the store and buy the last bottle they had of apple shampoo, he usually added a cocky comment like "You can come share it with me if you want" which earned him a very deep blush from the Hyuuga. But that's what friends do, they tease each other, right? Yes, all he was doing was teasing her, he thought.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want Hina" Hinata smiled at the new nick name, she was glad he hadn't shunned her like many others had done in the past.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun" She said as she gripped onto him delicately but tightly.

Sasuke was glad she had her head in his chest or she would have seen him blush. But that's what friends do, they blush at closeness, right? Yes, it was just because of how close they were not because he had feelings for her, he thought.

"Hey just call me Sasuke alright" Hinata took her head out of Sasuke chest and nodded with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and Hinata almost fainted. He had the most amazing smile in the world it was god worthy.

'So have you had dinner?" he asked casually.

Hinata nodded her head again still getting over the daze she was in from seeing him smile.

"Good well I'm going to go to bed," he said handing her some blankets and a pillow "just pick one of the spare rooms to sleep in and I'll check in on you later okay?"

After all that's what friends do, they check in on one another to see if their okay, right? Yes, he was just doing it out of concern not out of attraction, he thought.

* * *

Later that night Sasuke woke up to his alarm, it was 12:00. He groaned then got out of bed to check on Hinata.

Sasuke went to the room next door; Hinata hadn't wanted to stray far from him. His eyes laid on the sleeping figure in the middle of a king sized bed shivering.

"Hinata" he called out to her softly brushing her hair out of her cherub face.

"Mrrrrm Sasuke stop, no, we can't, not in a shopping centre" Sasuke smirked, she was dreaming about him, and from what he heard they weren't doing anything PG either.

"Hina wake up and I might just give you what your dreaming about" Sasuke murmured in her ear. Hinata's eyes shot open.

"A-Ano, Sasuke did y-you here that?" Hinata asked, her face turning the colour of a bright tomato. Sasuke nodded and chuckled.

"Don't worry Hinata I won't say a word" he said quickly when he saw the panic on her face. Hinata smiled at his kindness.

"If you d-don't mind c-can you tell me why you woke me up?" Hinata smiled at the fact that her stuttering had got lesser around him.

"You looked cold, want to jump into bed with me?" Sasuke asked winking then chuckling.

Hinata blushed but agreed hastily, she was freezing. Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her into his room, it was only then when he noticed her pajamas.

* * *

She wore a silk strappy black nighty with lavender lacing that reached mid-thigh and had a slit going up her right leg so that whenever she moved her pale leg would be exposed.

"You should so wear that on missions" Sasuke drawled not even realizing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Hinata blushed and starter playing with the waist of the nighty which only made her nighty go up her legs more which made the pressure now building in Sasuke's pants increase. Sasuke quickly got into bed before she could notice; he patted the spot next to him.

"Get in" He said warmly.

"O-ok are y-you sure it's alright" Hinata looked worried

"It's fine Hina just get in before you get frost bite" Sasuke, although he found her stutter cute, wanted Hinata to be comfortable around him and not stutter.

"Ok Sasuke" Hinata said building up courage, after all it was the first time she had ever been in the same bed as a man.

Sasuke smiled as he heard the last stutter free sentence. His smile grew as she hopped under the covers of his bed. That's what friends do, they help friends in need, right? Yes, that was it, he wasn't doing this because he wanted to be closer with Hinata, it was out of kindness, he thought.

After 10 minutes Hinata was still shivering, she didn't say anything but Sasuke could defiantly hear her teeth chattering together.

"Hina are you still cold?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes" Hinata replied meekly, she was still freezing, but it brought some warmth to her heart to not stutter around the Uchiha, she only stuttered when she was nervous and she was glad she had become comfortable with him.

Sasuke turned around to face Hinata's back, he pulled her into a tight embrace, making sure some of his heat was sent into her body and trying not to concentrate on the touching skin of their legs. Sasuke was wearing shorts and no shirt but still was warm. This is what friends do, they keep each other warm, right? Yes, he was merely doing this to help Hinata not because he wanted to feel her soft delicate skin on his own hard yet gentle skin, he thought.

Hinata gasped at the sudden warmth but lent back into it hastily. She felt Sasuke's tone chest and blushed deeply, all her thoughts about Naruto and all the years she had spent crushing on him just went out the window. She had never met anyone that had ever been so kind to her, anyone that had ever complimented her about anything and she certainly had never met anyone this handsome. Hinata Hyuuga had a new crush.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Hinata gasp, it really turned him on. This is what friends d…argh fuck it, we were never close friends anyway. Sasuke thought hastily as he spun Hinata around to face him then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke pressed his lips against her own caressing them tenderly. He took this gasp as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, he moved her body so that her legs were on either side of his waste and she gracefully slid her arms around his neck. Oh yes this wasn't doing wonders for Sasuke's pants pressure. But he soon took care of that, gently sliding his shorts off Sasuke then started to kiss Hinata's neck. He flipped the two over so that he was now hovering over the Hyuuga and started to nibble her ear lobe. Hinata moaned loudly as he did this. Sasuke moved down to her neck again, thanking the lord they both didn't have parents, she sucked a tender spot and earned another moan from the now panting Hinata. He moved his mouth now lower towards her stomach and lifted up her nighty so he could see it. He blew a raspberry on it and she giggled.

"Sasuke stop" Hinata said once he had blown another raspberry which was followed by another fit of giggles.

Sasuke growled sexily, he moved his way back up to her mouth and kissed her again. She couldn't resist putting her arms around his neck once again and deepened the kiss. Sasuke slid his tongue around Hinata's mouth, making sure he didn't leave any space untouched while he caressed her sides with his arms.

After what seemed like forever to the two they separated and Sasuke laid back down next to Hinata and stroked her inner thigh. Hinata shuddered at his wonderful touch and wanted more. As if reading her thoughts Sasuke stood up, carrying Hinata with him. He pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He began to nibble her ear teasingly.

"Hinata you belong to me and only me" Hinata squeaked at his comment but let out a moan at the same time when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Sasuke stop teasing" she said in between gasps and moans. He chuckled.

"Oh sorry Hinata did u want something?"

"You know damn well what I want" she said uncharacteristically demanding as she claimed his lips.

Sasuke chuckled against her lips at her forwardness then slipped his tongue into her mouth for the 3rd time that night.

* * *

The two made out for hours but for what only seemed like minutes to the two. Sasuke carried Hinata to the kitchen table and laid her down. He started to kiss her neck again, adding to the various hickeys she already had.

"Sasuke, again?" Hinata said tiredly.

"Hinata we're not stopping till I've made out with you here, on the couch, on my desk and in the floor. Then all of my dreams will have come true" He smiled into her neck.

"Alright but as long as you promise to share your Apple shampoo with me in the morning" Hinata said now excited to finally be able to use it.

"Alright Hina but just to save water we're taking a shower together" he smirked as she blushed. This would be a very long night for Hinata, Sasuke would make sure of it.

* * *

Hehe did you like it? Review please!


End file.
